


Meeting

by 1529Jake



Series: The Petekey Married AU [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mania, Mikey thinks he can stay up late with Pete but he falls asleep, Pete has to stay up late, fidget spinners - Freeform, married au, petekey, skype conference call, sleepy mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/1529Jake
Summary: Pete has a late conference call, and sleepy Mikey wants to stay up late with him.





	Meeting

With all the MANIA preparations, the members of Fall Out Boy were very busy, and that Friday night Pete had a video conference call with Crush Management’s Bob Mclynn.

Mclynn was on the other side of the country, which meant that Pete was in a significantly later time zone than he was. The only time Mclynn was able to fit in the meeting set Pete at nearly midnight, so he was going to have to stay up as long as it took to have the meeting.

“I’m gonna stay up with you.” Mikey said, plopping down next to Pete, and swinging his legs up so he was taking up two thirds of the couch.

“With a pillow and blanket?” Pete raised an eyebrow, moving his laptop to the coffee table so Mikey could rest his head in his lap. “It looks like you’re going to be asleep within the next half hour, and it’s only ten thirty.”

“I won’t.” Mikey said, betraying himself by yawning.

“What was Christmas rule number eleven again? ‘No staying up the night before, Mikey really wants to sleep he’s such a...Killjoy’. Face it, baby boy, you just love sleep too much.” Pete said, brushing some of Mikey’s hair off of his forehead.

“I’ll stay up.” Mikey insisted. “Also, that pun was terrible then, and it’s still terrible now.”

“Excuse me, I was very nice with that list. The worst I did was make some really shitty puns, last I remember you were being the anti-sex police.” Pete reminded him.

“Okay, well, we broke just about all the rules anyway, so you can’t really complain.” Mikey said, reaching up to boredly unzip Pete’s sweatshirt.

“Hey, mister, I’ve got a conference call in a little over an hour.” Pete said, zipping it back up. “None of that shit, you little minx.”

“I was only playing.” Mikey said, but the little smile that teased the corner of his lips said otherwise.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Pete smiled, booping Mikey with his finger to make him crinkle his nose. “Now get some rest, sleepyhead.”

“I told you, I’ll stay up with you.”

“And how are you going to do that?” Pete asked.

Mikey thought for a minute.

“Put on Star Wars.”

“We can’t finish any episode of Star Wars in an hour, Mikey.”

“We’ll pause it and then finish after your conference.”

“Wow, you want to be up all night, don’t you? What a party animal.” Pete teased.

“Shush, I want my Star Wars.”  
“Alright, sit up, and I’ll put it on.” Pete said, getting up off the couch to put the dvd in.

When he returned to the couch, Mikey lay right back down in his lap, and was predictably out within the first half hour of the movie. Pete kept himself awake by half-watching the movie and absentmindedly playing with Mikey’s fingers, lacing his own in and out, and tracing the lines on his palm.

When he finally got the Skype call, he was actually a bit disappointed that he had to stop. It wasn’t often that he got to spend time with the adorableness that was a sleeping Mikey, and he wished he had more time to just watch and admire him.

For quite some time, Pete and Patrick talked to Mclynn about their plans for MANIA, the tour, and Patrick read off some notes Joe and Andy gave them, since they couldn’t make the meeting. Eventually, Pete found an opportunity to bring up something he’d been thinking about for a while, and really wanted to mention.

“So I have this idea I want to pitch.” Pete said.

“Oh dear, not this again.” Patrick sighed in exasperation.

“No, no it’s great, I promise.” Pete grinned, even as Mclynn looked worried. “Are you ready for this?”

“Not really, considering Stump’s reaction, but go on, Wentz.” Mclynn said.

“Okay. Purple MANIA themed bluetooth fidget spinners.” Pete said, adding as much emphasis and pizzaz into his words as he could.

Patrick groaned.

“What?” Mclynn asked, dumbfounded by this unexpected pitch.

“Bluetooth fidget spinners, people would love it!” Pete exclaimed excitedly.

Just as he finished saying that, Mikey rolled over a little in Pete’s lap, causing his arm to fling up and slap Pete in the face.

“See, even Mikey thinks it’s stupid.” Patrick said.

Pete ignored Patrick and laughed, and a confused Mclynn said, “What just happened?”

“Oh, my husband fell asleep.” Pete said, tilting the laptop screen down just a bit to place Mikey on the screen. “He’s one of those restless sleepers. He’s also got really long legs, so I get kicked a lot.”

“I would feel bad for you, but I’ve lost all sympathy now that you’re trying to sabotage us with fidget spinners.” Patrick said truthfully.

“Come on, Trick, it would be fantastic.” Pete tried to convince him. “We can have a bunch of stupid puns and somebody can say ‘Thanks Pete.’”

Patrick nearly left. He was very, very close to leaving. If this wasn’t an important conference call, Patrick would already be gone. But instead he just stared at Pete for a very long time in bitter silence.

“We will discuss your... Interesting idea later, Wentz. Right now we have to move on to more important things.” Mclynn said, and the rest of the meeting went by without much else disturbance.

After hanging up, Pete closed his laptop, and Mikey stirred, stretching and yawning. He pulled his blanket tighter around him, blinking up at Pete.

“Oh, look who woke up just in time to go to bed.” Pete cooed, taking Mikey’s hand in his.

“I just dozed off for a second.” Mikey protested.

“Yeah, you missed the entire conference call, so I’m pretty sure it was more than just dozing off.” Pete chuckled, kissing his knuckles. “Come on, let’s go up to bed.”


End file.
